Lost in her head
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Sequel to The young girl! Evie's life is great, well, at least she thinks it is, Lexi is one month old and her mum and Peter are happy as they could be. But when everyone at school finds out about Lexi a hateful campaign of bullying begins. Imogen is the only one on her side. Unable to tell her mum Evie starts to lose herself. Will anyone be able to help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel to The young girl. You're probably all going to hate me but the road I'm going to take Evie down is not a very happy one, at all, later on in the story there will be some trigger warnings. Right, so, I hope you are going to enjoy this story (if that will even be possible) and...yeah...**

Good life

"Shhh, come on now, please just be quiet." Evie desperately attempted to soothe Lexi, but it wasn't working. She didn't understand how a one month old baby could stay up all night screaming her head off. Evie had tried everything. She's fed her, changed her nappy, given her toys, everything, Lexi just wouldn't settle.

It was 4 in the morning and Evie had hardly got a wink of sleep, she didn't undertsand how her mum and Peter were sleeping through the noise. It was the 8th of December, one month since everything had happened.

But now, she had a good life, an amazing life, when she wasn't being kept up all night of course. She had her mum, she had Peter, she had Simon, Michelle, Rob, Imogen. And little Lexi of course. She had everything she needed. Dylan was behind bars, only people closest to her knew what he had done, no one at school knew about Lexi yet, everything was brilliant!

Except right now, being kept awake with Lexi's screaming ripping her ear drums. "Just go to sleep!" Evie was becoming more and more stressed every second that passed.

Lexi wasn't ill, she wasn't hot, she didn't have any rashes or anything life that, why wouldn't she just go to sleep?

Evie glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:21, great. She yawned as she fought to keep her eyes open, how was Lexi doing it? Surely she was tired, she hadn't slept for more than 2 hours in the past 24 hours.

After another desperate attempt at soothing her Lexi finally fluttered her eyes closed. Letting out a sigh of relief Evie gently laid her in her cot and looked at the clock again. 4:37.

Evie made her way back to her bed and collapsed on it. She fell asleep straight away. She was too tired to even think about keeping her eyes open.

* * *

Evie woke up hearing the screams of Lexi, again, great! She looked at her phone, it was 8:49, that meant she had slept for a grand total of 4 hours, she needed more sleep than that. One thing Evie had always needed was sleep. Evie without sleepwas not very nice, at all.

With a sigh Evie reluctantly clambered out of her bed and into Lexi's room, where she was screaming and flailing her limbs about in her cot. Evie reached down and picked her up.

"Shh, come on, mummy's here now." Thankfully Lexi didn't keep screaming, but she didn't go back to sleep either. When Evie attempted to put her back in her cot Lexi looked at her with her massive blue eyes and scrunched her face up again, ready to start screaming at twice the volume as before.

Evie picked her back up and within half an hour Lexi was asleep again. As Evie made her way back to her room she stuck her head in her mum and Peter's bedroom to see them both still fast asleep.

Lucky them.

**So, I know it isn't that good but it will (hopefully) get better and more interesting in the next few chapters...**

**Soo, please review thanks :) :P**


	2. note

I have no way of updating at the moment :( I don't know when my next chance will be I just want to let you all know that I ahvent forgotten about these stories and when I get the chance I will be updating. Sorry again. :(


	3. Christmas

**Heeyyy...I am so so sorry for not updating but I literally couldn't. For 2 weeks I didn't even get the chance to go on the laptop, and when I did the wifi was all messed up and has literally only just got fixed...**

**Anyways, I am warnign you now. This chapter is terrible. Like really really bad and boring, I just need to show the happiness of Evie and her family now, anyways, I will stop writing this now...**

Christmas

"Merry christmas Lexi, you're going to have lot's of fun today, yes you are, Auntie Michelle and Steve and Ryan and Uncle Rob are coming round and you're going to get lots of presents!" Lexi gurgled as Evie picked her up from her cot, as if she knew that today was going to be a lot of fun.

"Should we go and see if Simon's awake? I think we should, and then we can go and see Grandma and Grandad and open all our presents." Just as Evie had expected Simon was sitting upright in his bed playing on his DS.

"Morning Si," Evie smiled, "Merry christmas!"

"Merry christmas. Can we go wake dad and Carla up?" Simon questioned as Evie nodded and Lexi just stared at Simon with her wide eyes.

Peter and Carla were still fast asleep, but not for long. Evie laughed as Simon jumped onto his dad while yelling, "Get up, it's christmas!"

It was the perfect family moment, until Lexi decided to start grizzling because she needed a nappy change, great!

* * *

Everyone was sat round the table with empty plates infront of them after they had just finished christmas lunch, Carla had gone all out this year, turkey veg, stuffing, everything it was the most effort she had made in ages, and it had actually turned out quite nice.

Then came the cracker pulling and pudding. Evie got a pink crown and placed it on Evie's head, laughing as it slipped over her eyes. She couldn't resist taking a picture on her phone and making it her screensaver. This christmas was the best christmas ever.

At the care home they got presents, but nothing amazing and christmas dinner was just like any other dinner, and it usually ended in a fight when someone stole someone's present, whoch was a regular yearly occurance. Her mind trailed back to all her old friends, how they would be sitting around the table right now, probably chucking food at eachother or something but she didn't feel sad in the slightest bit. Coming to Weatherfield was the best thing she had ever done.

After pudding simon was the one to yell "Present time!" As he raced into the front room, where the christmas tree and all the presents were, and there were a lot of them!

Lexi and Simon had the biggest pile, full of toys and games and just about everything kids could want. Michelle had given Lexi some adorable dresses and another teddy bear, while Rob had gone for an array of baby toys and books. Her mum and Peter had given Lexi some new baby grows, which all had little flowers and hearts printed all over them, it was way too cute. Evie herself had given Lexi some more fluffy toys and picture books, her baby was never going to be without anythign she was going to make sure of that.

Simon had got waterguns and DS games and DVD'S and pretty much anything a boy his age would want.

Evie had got some shopping vouchers from Rob, some jewellery from Michelle and some new clothes from her mum and Peter.

Afterwards they all gathered round to play a game of monopoly. This was officially the best christmas ever!

**Sooo, please review :)**


End file.
